


White Flag

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retsu Unohana knew a lot about love. She's just never been in love before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

**White Flag**

Retsu sighed. The task of organizing a supply closest was really something she should delegate, but it was fairly mindless and gave her the time to think that she needed right now. When had things become so complicated? Being a healer had never been easy exactly, but at least she had a clear sense of purpose and confidence her professional manner. And she hadn't gone around falling in love with her patients. She sighed again. That was really her problem. Retsu knew plenty about other people falling in love, but this was the first time it had happened to her.

When had Jyuushiro Ukitake become so important to her? Retsu had always been fond of him. How could she not be? The soft spoken, polite young man had dealt with his illness with a rare grace and acceptance. He was always polite to her no matter how bad things were for him and took the time to share with her new and information he knew she would like. They had grown close over the years in part because of all the time they spent together. Retsu always tended him herself if she could help it. And she found that Jyuushiro sought out her company even when he wasn't ill. Very few people did that any more.

She had only just realized that her affection for him was something more than friendship. In fact, that had been earlier today which was why she was organizing a supply closet that really was well maintained. Jyuushiro had a minor relapse recently. Given everything that had been going on with Aizen's betrayal, Retsu wasn't all that surprised. He had been fine for a few weeks afterwards, but then they had a cold snap, and that had been enough to push him into an attack. She had been making a house call since she didn't want to move him because of the cold weather. There had been one incredibly clear moment as she was wiping the sweat from his brow where she realized that she didn't know what she would do if Jyuushiro didn't survive one of these bouts.

It had shaken her rather badly, and Retsu had excused herself as soon as possible. Once it had been clear that all he need now was rest, she had left him in the company of Captain Kyoraku. She was too old to be in love. Except she knew that was an excuse too. Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Ise had proved that the age gap wasn't that much of issue, and she was closer to Jyuushiro's age than those two were to one another. No, the truth of the matter was she was scared. There wasn't much Unohana hadn't experienced in her years, but she had never been in love before. Ignoring all the little things like the fact that Jyuushiro was her patient, there was about to be a war, and she had no idea if her feelings were shared, Retsu knew that she was not fond of change.

Still, while the realization that she was in love with the man was new, Retsu had to admit she had loved Jyuushiro for quite awhile. Of course, that didn't tell her what to do about it.

"Captain Unohana?"

A soft voice called her away from her thoughts. Lieutenant Ise stood in the hallway, wearing a concerned look.

"Captain Ukitake wanted to make sure you were all right. He said you looked quite distressed earlier." The young woman offered her a gentle smile. "You look like you have something on your mind."

Retsu hesitated. Nanao Ise was one of the few people that might understand her feelings right now.

"I just realized I'm in love, and I have no idea what to do." The words slipped out before she could stop herself.

Nanao's smile grew. "It's one of the most confusing things to have happen to you. Trust me, I know. But it can lead to some wonderful things, even if you are stubborn about admitting it. Come have tea with Captain Ukitake, so I can drag my captain off to do some paperwork. It will be good for both of you."

Somehow, Retsu found herself agreeing to this, and shortly she was seated beside Jyuushiro sipping tea. And she didn't miss the conspiratorial looks shared by the captain and lieutenant of the Eighth Division before they left. There was comfortable silence between the two remaining captains as they sat together. Jyuushiro finally spoke.

"So, am I crazy or are Shunsui and Ise-san up to something?"

Retsu smiled at that. "They do appear to have a conspiracy going on, though I can't say I know what they hope to accomplish."

Jyuushiro shrugged. "All Shunsui has been going on about lately is how wonderful it is to be in love. I almost want to say he's worse than when Ise-san wouldn't admit that she had feelings for him."

"They both seem very happy together."

"True. I don't think I've ever seen Shunsui this happy." His expression sobered. "Are you all right, Retsu-san? You looked so concerned earlier."

Retsu worried her bottom lip. "I'm fine. I was rather taken aback by something."

"I haven't done anything to offend you, have I?"

Involuntarily, she reached out and covered his hand with her own. "No, Jyuushiro-kun. Far from it. One simply just doesn't expect to have life altering realizations in the midst of familiar tasks."

"Ah." Then he smiled. "Ise-san did though, and then I believe she threw a book at Shunsui's head."

Retsu laughed. Her hand was still covering his. Then she met his eyes and found that Jyuushiro was gazing at her with a fond look he seemed to reserve for their interactions. Retsu was old enough to know when to trust her heart. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. Jyuushiro's free hand cupped her cheek as he kissed her back. When they parted, they both were smiling. Jyuushiro laced his fingers with hers, and Retsu had to admit that the experience of falling in love was much better than simply watching others do it.


End file.
